Luna
by Odisea
Summary: Quizá Ginny y Luna eran demasiado diferentes, quizá no se dieron cuenta hasta el momento más inoportuno. Pero se enamoraron.


**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter no me pertenece. Ya me gustaría a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNA<strong>

Siempre se había fijado en ella. Era extraña y no tenía ningún amigo, pero eso no parecía deprimirla. Era agradecida, pues una palabra amable hacía que sonriera como si acabaran de regalarle el mundo. Era única. Era una de esas personas imposibles de odiar, difíciles de intimar y de conversaciones ininteligibles para cualquiera que no fuera un Lovegood.

Pero no le caía mal, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que iba a ir a la cena de Slughorn con Harry. Ni cuando intentó convencerla de que Sirius sí fue un cantante de rock, ni cuando hizo que todo su mundo se hiciera añicos, que absolutamente todo lo que la rodeaba desapareciera, que sólo pensara en pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella.

Quizá fueron sus ojos, grandes y azules como el mar. O quizá fue su cabello rubio, como los rayos del sol. Quizá fue esa mezcla veraniega pero tan fría a la vez, si se paraba a pensarlo con detenimiento.

Quizá fue porque, en esa época, necesitó un poco de luz en su oscurecida vida y ella se la brindó sin tan siquiera dudarlo ni un momento.

No sabría decir las razones por las que terminaron quedando todos los días para desayunar en el Gran Comedor, sin importarles si Neville estaba o no con ellas. No sabría decir, tampoco, cuándo fue el momento en el que olvidó a Harry y su misión de salvar el mundo. Sin embargo, lo que sí que sabía a ciencia cierta era que, sin Luna, no habría sobrevivido a su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Ginny nunca había sido dependiente de nadie, a pesar de estar rodeada de tantos hermanos. Tampoco había sido nunca una chica demasiado romántica aunque, a decir verdad, se arrepentía de haber estado con tantos chicos durante el año anterior. No era masculina, a pesar de lo que sus formas pudieran indicar a veces.

Sin embargo, había algo en las alocadas teorías de Luna que la hacían reír y querer oír más y más a cada día que pasaba. Disfrutaba de su compañía y se sentía cómoda a más no poder.

— ¡Deja de hablar de nargles! –exclamó Ginny, con un atisbo de sonrisa, cuando Luna quiso enseñarle de nuevo la revista de su padre.

Pero ella siempre conseguía contarle alguna característica sobre esos bichejos, como Ginny solía llamarlos. Siempre se salía con la suya, y por más que la más joven de los Weasley no cediera fácilmente, había algo en Luna que hacía que perdiera esa capacidad de ser la más testaruda del lugar.

Y, ¿para qué negarlo?, a Ginny le gustaba esa faceta suya más relajada y cómoda, más flexible con los demás. Porque, pensándolo bien, Luna actuaba como su catalizador hasta en las situaciones más insospechadas.

Recordaba con especial enfado aquel día que quedó con su amiga en los jardines para aprovechar el sol que se había decidido a aparecer. Sobre todo recordaba que, cuando llegó, encontró a Luna rodeada de tres o cuatro chicos de Slytherin. Si bien ya odiaba cuando se metían con los hijos de muggles para llamarlos sangre sucia, la cosa no fue mejor cuando escuchó cómo la llamaban Lunática y después se reían.

No se arrepentía, sin embargo, de haberles lanzado un hechizo de mocomurciélagos que les había espantado al instante. Habría ido tras ellos para darles su merecido, pero Luna la retuvo con esa mirada profunda y penetrante. Y recordaba, también, que se sintió miserable por haberla llamado ella misma de esa forma, aunque fuera a escondidas.

Pero todo eso desaparecía cuando Luna hablaba sobre cosas tan profundas como lo bien que se sentía por tener una amiga como ella, porque toda la soledad que había sentido durante los últimos cinco años no significaban nada al estar con Ginny en esos momentos. Y le hablaba sobre su padre, sobre su madre y su muerte, sobre su infancia feliz a pesar de todo.

Era cierto que la alegría que sentía cuando estaba con Luna no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera podido sentir antes. Reían, hablaban, cantaban y a veces incluso discutían hasta por las cosas más tontas. Como con aquellos pendientes.

—Es que son horribles, Luna.

Luna sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, intentando ponerlos en las orejas de su amiga (no sin cierta dificultad por la resistencia que Ginny ofrecía).

—Yo creo que quedan muy bien con tu color de pelo.

—¡Son zanahorias, por Merlín!

Era la primera vez en su vida que esperaba ansiosa a que llegara la hora del profesor Binns para mandarse notas con Luna en las que utilizaban ese lenguaje secreto que ella le enseñó. Según Luna, tenían que cifrar los mensajes por si el Ministerio de Magia tenía algún infiltrado en Hogwarts y las delataba. Estúpido, loco, pero a Ginny eso le producía sonrisas divertidas.

Había logrado olvidarse de su familia, de Harry, de la guerra. Luna había conseguido que dejara de preocuparse constantemente por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico y, también por primera vez, no se sentía culpable por no estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba.

Tenía que añadir que, sobre todo, fue la primera vez que no deseó que llegara la navidad, porque eso significaría tener que decir adiós a Luna hasta el final de las vacaciones.

Un abrazo rodeado de cientos de personas presurosas por recoger a sus hijos, sonrisas nostálgicas, una felicitación de navidad y la promesa de enviarse cartas todos los días. Una despedida en la distancia, sin poder evitar desear que todas las personas y los metros que las separaban desaparecieran.

—¡Y recuerda tener cuidado con los nargles de los muérdagos!

Pero Luna no le envió ninguna carta ni respondió las suyas. Tampoco le regaló nada, aunque Ginny sí le hubiera mandado un pequeño paquete con Pig, aprovechando que Ron no estaba.

No recordaba unas vacaciones más vacías, más tristes, que las que vivió en ese invierno. Su familia estaba temerosa de que algo pudiera pasarle a su hermano, a Harry o a Hermione, y estaban nerviosos por la batalla que parecía inminente. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que una carta de Luna, con su código cifrado y su extraña caligrafía, le habría hecho sonreír y olvidarse de todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque fuera tan solo por un minuto.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, preparada para decirle de todo, no la vio. Ni el primer día, ni el segundo, ni el tercero, y así durante toda una semana. A pesar de que desayunaba con Neville, no se sentía tan feliz como cuando también estaba Luna, pero tenía que admitir que fue un gran apoyo, sobre todo cuando les comunicaron la noticia.

—La señorita Lovegood ha desaparecido. —McGonagall, sentada en la incómoda silla de un aula, se dirigió a los dos jóvenes que estaban ante ella.

Pero Ginny ya no pudo seguir escuchando la explicación, porque sintió como si su corazón se estuviera retorciendo en su interior, pujando por salir e ir él mismo en busca de Luna. ¿Cómo iba a seguir ahí sin ella? No podía ni imaginarse otra semana como la que había vivido. Tan vacía, tan solitaria.

Casi ni se dio cuenta de cuando la profesora se fue, y casi ni notó el abrazo que Neville le dio, entre sollozos, intentando calmarse a sí mismo antes que a la propia Ginny.

Y semana tras semana, su cara iba perdiendo un poco más de color. Ni tan siquiera los entrenamientos en la Sala de los Menesteres, para continuar lo que habían comenzado el año anterior, conseguían animarla.

Nada mejoró cuando estalló la guerra, y mucho menos cuando se trasladó al castillo. Veía a sus hermanos, a Neville, a Harry, a sus padres, a compañeros que ya terminaron el colegio. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Pero cuando parecía que nada podía ir peor, lo vio. Fred cayendo al suelo, entre los escombros y la niebla que habían formado. Fred con los ojos completamente abiertos. Fred muerto, y Bellatrix riéndose como si de una cruel broma se tratara.

No quería pensar que eso había ocurrido de verdad. No quería pensar que Fred había muerto. No quería ni imaginar que a Luna podría haberle pasado algo parecido.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y se llevó una mano a los ojos, sin querer ver nada de lo que la rodeaba, no importándole ya que algo pudiera pasarle. No importándole que una maldición hubiera pasado por su lado, rozándola, y que un hechizo demasiado dañino hubiera ido a parar a su brazo. Sin fuerza, sin ánimos, sin su energía para poder lanzar ni un contraataque.

Quizá, si no la hubieran arrastrado hacia una esquina, otro maleficio le habría vuelto a dar. Abrió los ojos y la mano de su varita se puso rígida, preparada para defenderse por inercia.

Quizá fueron sus ojos, grandes y azules como el mar. O quizá fue su cabello rubio, como los rayos del sol. Quizá fue esa mezcla veraniega pero tan fría a la vez, si se paraba a pensarlo con detenimiento.

Quizá fue porque, al salvarla, al verla ahí delante después prácticamente de creerla muerta, sintió que ella también revivía.

Esa vez no pudo olvidar que estaba en medio de una batalla, que su hermano Fred acababa de morir y que tenían todas las de perder. Pero eso no evitó que ambas se abrazaran, llorando y gimoteando, casi clavándose las uñas por la fuerza, contentas de verse de nuevo.

Esa vez no hicieron falta las palabras, aunque sus labios se movieran como si se tratara de otro lenguaje cifrado que Luna le quisiera enseñar, aunque sus lenguas se rozaran tímidamente.

Esa vez no vieron necesario ponerle nombre a lo que estaban haciendo. Amigas, novias, amantes. Las palabras no importaban si estaban juntas, si se transmitían el valor necesario para seguir luchando por ganar una guerra que vencieron, tanto en el castillo como en sus propios corazones. Sobrellevando el dolor de las pérdidas, ayudándose a reconstruir sus vidas, a no olvidar el pasado.

Quizá Ginny y Luna eran demasiado diferentes, quizá no se dieron cuenta hasta el momento más inoportuno. Pero se enamoraron.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Odisea<strong>: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí vengo a atreverme con el femslash, aunque haya sido ligerísimo ligerísimo. Nunca antes había escrito sobre estos dos personajes, y mucho menos como pareja, pero lo cierto es que ha sido todo un reto y el resultado me ha medio agradado.

Fue para Mullu, para el aisinfronteras 2011, y espero de todo corazón que lo disfrutara.

También espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un bonito review con vuestra opinión :)

¡Un beso enorme!


End file.
